Save By The Sound
by Dr. Serpico
Summary: In Wich Chase save his own daughter from drowning. OOC character


**Hello everyone, this is one more story in the ''Darkness Series'' and i hope you enjoy it.**

**The story bellow, actually, is based oon a scene from an old movie called ''If You Could See What I Hear'' And have its action at the festivities from 4th July.**

**Besides Chase and Cameron, most of the other characters, are named after the charavters from the other show Once Upon a Time, but do not worry, I only got the names, not the features.**

**One more thing, maybe the grammar is a bit bad because I did not have time to correct minunciosamente, so if the story is too bad to read, let me know so I can repost straight and correct.**

******Have a nice evening and good reading for everyone.**

**Dr. Mois**

* * *

**SAVE BY THE SOUND**

Chase knew they were out of Princeton, as soon as he opens the car´s weather was warm, the breeze was light and he could feel the sun hot in face. A typical July temperature, for the U.S countryside.

It was 3th July and the now four-people family, decided to spend the holydays in Morristown, at Cameron´s parents.

''what the girls are doing?'' asked Chase, worried about the silence and Cameron peek through the rearview mirror, to spot a 5-year old Luisa and a 3-year old Mary Margaret, sleeping soundly at the back seat of the car. This time, Graham was not with then, the Labrador, had died last year due hart problems and Chase decided to not sign for another guide-dog, not that he found Graham as an obstacle, on the contrary the former doctor greatly appreciated the fact of having the dog as his eyes. But at the same time, Luisa and Mary Margaret loved Graham and were very sad when he died. So, in order to avoid more sadness to his girls' life, Chase decides of not having another dog.

It was almost night when they finally arrived at Mr. and Mrs. Cameron´s house and as soon Luisa and Mary Margaret saw they grandparent, they run to their open arms, asking for stories, groceries and a trip to the park.

Even in almost six years in the dark, Chase already felt independent enough to help Cameron and the kids carry the bags, however, he still felt uncomfortable near his in-laws who still treated him with peculiarities.

''No Robert, Don't worry about the bags. David, move your lazy butt over here and help you daughter get the bags of the car. Come here Robert, let me help you into the house.'' Said Celeste, his mother-in-law, trying to take the suitcase from his hand.

''don't worry, Mrs. Cameron, I can manage.'' He said bitterly.

In the next day morning, Cameron´s sister and brother-in-law, also arrived, so they could go all together to the park. It was the holyday itself and everyone decided to go to Morristown´s park, to a nice picnic. Of course, Chase insist in stay in the house, but Cameron promise to kick his ass, if he doesn't accompany his family on the independence picnic.

So they arrived at the park, full of people, different noises and smells. As soon they arrived, Mary Margaret runs to play with her cousins and aunt, while Luisa prefers to stay with her grandparents, uncle and parent.

''Luisa, go play with you sister, sweetheart.'' Allison asks her.

''no, mommy, I want to stay with you and daddy.'' She answered quickly. Actually, since Luisa became aware of her father disability, she prefers much stay with him, describing everything she sees, like a guessing game, instead of play with other children. At first, Chase pretended to like her childish way to describes things, but at the end, he only felt bad about this, since he doesn't want his daughter, growing with that kind of responsibility.

The independence day, was fun, they eat, play and as the year before, Mary Margaret, began to cry, afraid of fireworks.

''sshh, Baby, don't cry, here, daddy will protect you.'' Chase pick her up in his arms, trying to console her, after all, he knew how a sound could be frightened, when you aren't familiar with.

Returning home, the big family, continues they celebration, with more food, beer and coke and a jump at the swimming pool (even Chase enters in the water, leaning in his wife´s arms)

''come on, daddy, swim with us.'' Luisa exclaimed, pushing his dad´s arm.

''no, sweetheart, daddy is tired.'' Lied Chase, but Cameron, soon release his arms, so that, Luisa could hang on him.

''what is it?'' he asked, felling a plastic object, touching against his arm

''my swimsuit floats, daddy. Uncle Eric (Foreman) gives it to me.'' She replies

''oh. And where is your sister?'' he asked and almost immediately, Mary Margaret, swim behind him with her float suit and said ''BOO'' in order to scare Chase but instead, only made him lost his balance.

''sowwy daddy, she told him, when Allison give her a hard look

''come on uncle Bob, let´s play.'' Announce Terry, his older nephew, taking his arm

''Alli, can you help-me here, please.'' He told her a little scared.

''don't be a baby, Robert, you´re going to be fine. I will help mom and Ruby at the kitchen, Dad and August are chatting at the bench, by the barbecue grill.'' She gives him a kiss and went out of the pool. ''one more thing, Terry, give me a favor, don't lead your uncle, brother and cousins, to that part of the swimming pool, okay?'' she asked, pointing to the 'adults' zone of the pool.

''okay, Aunt Allie.'' He replies holding Robert´s arm.

No need to say, that night, everyone was exhausted and Terry, as well as his brother, Luisa and Mary Margaret, sleeps, without any effort.

The next day begins calm, Celeste, has decide to make seafood, actually it was Ruby´s idea, since her was pregnant with her third child; she was starting to get a craving for such food. This way, while David and August, went to the fish market, Allison, Ruby and Celeste, went to the grocery store, to buy the ingredients needed to prepare the food.

''honey, I'm going to the store, with mom and Ruby, can you stay with the girls for a hour or two?'' Allison asked and Chase twitches his nose. ''I already tell then, that you are in charge. Terry and Alan are at the neighbor's house, Mary Margaret is taken a nap and Luisa are watching TV, at the living-room.'' Cameron explains.

''mommy, can you buy some smarties?'' asked Luisa.

''of course, but to eat after the meal. Luisa, don't go anywhere, before tell your daddy first and keep an eye in your sister for me, ok?''

''okay mommy, but don't forget the smarties''

For a few minutes, Robert just stays there, lying at the hammock by the pool, hearing the sound of the water and the usual sounds of the house, then, he decided to get up and go stay with his daughters.

At the meantime, Mary Margaret woke up frightened and went to find her family, at the yard.

'hi, spawkly.'' She waves her title hand to the grumpy poodle, which belongs to her grandmamma. Then, she saw her favorite pink ball, floating at the middle of the pool and finding herself too clever, decided to go get the ball.

Back to the living room, Luisa was trying to describes the cartoon, when suddenly, they were startled by a huge SPLASH and immediately, Sparkly, start to bark furiously.

''what´s happening?'' Chase asked worriedly

''something fall on the pool.'' Luisa explain

''Luisa, can you tell-me where your sister, she´s in the bedroom?'' Robert asked and Luisa run toward her bedroom, only to comeback a few seconds later, telling her father, that Mary Margaret, was nowhere to be seeing.

''oh, God no.'' he whispered, fear taking over him. Unfolding his cane, Chase tell Luisa to stay in the living-room and want outside, yelling his younger daughter´s name

''Mary Margaret, where are you sweetheart?'' He shouted again, stumbled into the swimming pool.

Once falling into the water, Chase began to swim around the edges of the pool, his head submerged, feeling the water in search of Mary Margaret.

For three times, he wasn't able to find her, when, in the fourth time, he ducks his head into the water, he hears some sound of bubbles, coming from the right part of the pool.

Intrigued, Chase dived once more and began to swim toward the sound. '_'glug, glug, glug.'''_ As he was swimming, the sound of the bubbles grew ever louder, until finally, when swimming inches from the floor of the pool, he found the girl unconscious.

Faster than a heartbeat, Chase grabs Mary Margaret´s by the waist, pulled her to the surface and dragged her out of the pool.

''oh God, oh God.'' Chase half cried, half whispered, while trying to hear Mary Margaret´s breathing.'' oh please, don't do this to me'' suddenly, he decided to try his long forgotten medical skills, to resuscitate his daughter, when, after a few attempt, he finally hear a couple of small coughs and the beautiful sound of his daughter´s crying.

''oh, my God, thank you, thank you.'' Chase whispered, taking Mary Margaret in his arms and kissing her all over her face.

''ROBERT!'' he heard Cameron´s voice approaching then. She had returned home a few seconds latter and after spying by the window her husband kneeling beside the pool, with her daughter in his arms, she ran outside, in order to know what was happening.

''Mommy.'' Mary Margaret pull away from her father's arms and rushed to embrace her mother.

''mom, please, take Mary inside and change her clothes.'' Cameron ask her mother, who was approaching along with her father.

''come-on, sweetie, came with grandma.'' Whispered Celeste, taking her granddaughter in her arms and entering the house.

''Robert what happened?'' Allison asked again, while kissing his cheek

''I went inside, she was sleeping…she fall in the pool…is she alright?'' Chase´s voice was shaken

''she´s very frightened, but she´s going to be okay…Rob, you did nothing wrong baby, you save our daughter´s life…''

'' she could have died, I could not take care of her.''

''Robert, stop this please…''

''I need to be alone.'' He get up, put his arms in forward position and enter alone in the house.

The rest of the day, Chase refuses to get out of the bedroom. After some hours, Cameron had brought food to him, but he also refuse to eat or talk to her or anybody. Instead, he simply stays in that room, sitting in an armchair, reading his book.

By the end of the day, he was lying down at the bed when he hear the door open. ''can you please, leave me alone, Allison?'' he snapped, when to her surprise, he felt someone jump at the bed and give him a kiss on the forehead.

''hi daddy.'' A small voice said.

''who is it? Luisa?'' he said, pretending not recognizing the voice.

''no, it's me, daddy.'' Mary Margaret giggles, giving him more kisses.

''oh, my little princess. What are you doing here, why you are not in the living room playing?''

''I came to give you a kiss. Are you sleeping?'' she ask, since Robert couldn't open his eyes.

''no, I'm not. Come here, little one.'' He said, putting himself at sitting position and Mary, more then quickly, set up in his legs. ''what happened today, was very frightened.'' He whispered and she nodded, without realizing the fact that he is not seeing. ''I'm sowwy. Daddy, awe you angwy with me?'' Mary said in a sad tone.

''you did nothing wrong, sweetheart, no need to be sorry, daddy isn't angry, I just don't want you to get hurt.''

''I love you daddy.'' Mary Margaret said hugging her daddy

''I love you too, sweetheart, promise you won't going to scare daddy like that again, okay?''

''pwomisse.'' She said and then, father and daughter, remained embraced for a long time.

**THE END**

* * *

**Now, the end of this story is here, thanks everyone for your patient and don´t forget the review, its realy important to me.**

**If you excuse-me, now i´m going to start my exhausted search for my next project. However, I do hope something comes along soon**

**Good Evening**

**Dr. Mois**


End file.
